Dark Turns
by PeetaLee
Summary: Marinette/Ladybug loves Adrien. But Adrien/Chat Noir loves Ladybug. When they find out who each other are they're stuck with a burning question: Should they get together? If they do will it only cause more pain to Paris or will it be for the greater good?
1. Prolouge

***3rd person***

"Please M'lady... just once..." Chat Noir begged quietly. He wanted to see the girl he loved. The girl who made his life worthwhile.

Ladybug gave him a sad smile, "Chat you know we can't reveal our true identities. Not even to each other." She gave him a small smile before running into a room.

"Dammit..." Chat Noir hissed and walked away. He hid in an alleyway as he transformed back into Adrien. He looked down in disappointment, "Dammit Ladybug..." He whispered. Tears filled his eyes, "I love you... Why..." He looked up at the dark sky. The moon was nowhere in sight, "WHY LADYBUG!" He fell to his knees, holding his face.

Plagg looked at him with a sad look, "Adrien I'm sure it'll be alright."

"No... Its been a year Plagg... No... Longer than a year... I thought I could gain her trust by now... But she doesn't even want to know me. I'm just her partner. Nothing more." He slowly walked home, staring at the ground.

"I love her so much Plagg... Why can't she see that?" He looked at his little cat, "I'd give her my heart and soul and... She doesn't care..."

"Aw kid don't let that bug get you down! There's plenty of sexy girls in your class! Surely you could date one of them?" Plagg gave the sad kid a smile, hoping to brighten his mood, even by a little.

"But I don't want anyone in my class!" Adrien snapped, tears still in his eyes, "I want M'lady... I know we're meant to be. I can feel it... I just want her to see it. I want her to love Adrien as well as Chat Noir because I love Ladybug as well as whoever is underneath that damn mask!" By now he stopped walking and clenched his fists.

"Adrien... Kid... You're lovesick. People say and do dumb things when they're lovesick." Plagg grabbed his hand and made him start walking again, "Soon you'll forget about Ladybug and move onto a more special girl. Heck! If half the girls knew you were Chat Noir you would be swarmed by the prettiest girls, smartest girls, funniest-"

"Yeah Plagg but you're missing something." Adrien took a piece of cheese out of his pocket and gave it to the little black creature to shut him up, "People either love me because I'm Chat Noir the hero or Adrien the model. They don't love me because I'm Chat Noir the guy who wants happiness or Adrien the person who has feelings. Ladybug knows me better than anyone... Probably better than myself. Until someone else loves me like that... I can't let go of her."

Plagg just simply nodded, for his mouth was full of cheese. Adrien gave him a look and smiled very faintly before starting to walk again. By now the moon came out a bit and it was easier to find his way home.


	2. Chapter 1 Titan

***Adrien POV***

I sat in my seat, I knew I should just move on but Ladybug still haunted my mind. I looked at all the girls in my class. Plagg was right. Any of them would take me in a heartbeat. But I didn't want them. Chloe was a bitch. Alex was kinda boyish. Alya was nice but Ninos girlfriend. Mylene had a boyfriend too. The only girl I'd even thinking about dating was Marienette but I knew she didn't like me. She always stuttered and got nervous around me. She seemed to hate me. Plus... She wasn't M'lady...

"Adrien?" Ms. Bustier said impatiently, "Why aren't you paying attention?"

I bit my lip, "I'm sorry Miss." I sighed, getting my folder out of my bag. After a few minutes of work a crumbled piece of paper landed on my desk. I looked behind me to see a blushing Marinette. She waved awkwardly and went back to doing her work. I looked at the paper and smiled weakly. It said, 'hi Adrien it's marinette I saw you were down so just know if u need to talk im here :) ;) '

I smiled more, seeing that she cared a little bit. I looked back at her and nodded, "Thanks."

School ended and I walked out of the building and leaned against the wall, waiting for my ride to get here. Marinette stood next to me.

"H-Hi A-Adrien! I-it's good to see you! I-I mean I see you a lot but it's good to talk t-to y-you!" Her face was red. She was kinda cute. No. I couldn't.

I smiled weakly, "Hey Marinette. What's new?"

"Y-you're p-pretty new! I'm mean you're p-pretty! I mean you're not pretty pretty is a g-girls w-word y-you're h-hot! N-no! I..." She groaned and looked away.

I chuckled, "you're so funny when you do that little stutter thing."

Her blush got worse and she smiled awkwardly. Maybe we should hang out a bit more. She wasn't a bad person and she was my best friends girlfriends best friend. And she kicked ass at video games. Actually... There was a movie I've been wanting to see and it came out today. Nino was hanging out with Alya so maybe Marinette could come see the movie with me.

"So... would you want-" My sentence was cut short by seeing police cars rush by.

'Aw shit... Now?!' I looked at her and sighed, "Nevermind sorry I have to go!" I ran after the police cars and into an alleyway, "Plagg claws out!" I transformed and ran after the cop cars. I saw there that the train that wasn't moving, "What the hell?" I walked over to the police officer, "What's goin on?" I asked.

"There's a guy in there. He calls himself Titan. He has hostages." The cop answered.

"Shit!" I ran over to the train and looked inside. I saw about 40 people in there. Half were adults and half were children.

"Hey Kitty." Ladybug swung down to my side with a small smirk. When I saw her I felt a pang in my heart and I looked away, "I don't know where his Akuma could be. He looks pretty normal actually."

Suddenly a small boy with black hair that went to his shoulders and big brown eyes walked off of the train and slowly walked over to us, "Titan says if you don't hand over your miraculouses he'll kill my mommy." The boy sniffled and I remembered my mom... before she disappeared.

"Don't worry we'll save her." Ladybug smiled and went on top of the train. I watched her with amazement before shaking my head and getting on top with her. Suddenly a bullet went through the roof of the train.

"Shit Ladybug he's armed! Move!" I grabbed her and jumped off the train. I looked down at her and realized we were only layers apart. She was so beautiful. So smart. So amazing. So-

"Chat Noir!" Ladybug gasped, looking at the train.

I looked over my shoulder and my jaw dropped from the sickening sight.

On the window from the inside was blood splattered with bits of... I couldn't tell if it was flesh or brains. An innocent was killed.

Suddenly the window opened and a guy with blonde hair and brown eyes peeked his head out. His hair covered his left eye and went just below his ears. He grinned a psychopathic grin, "Ah, Ladybug and Chat Noir. I see you came to stop me. I am Titan. Well let's just cut to the chase. Every time you touch this train a person dies." He mostly closed the window.

"He's not Akumatized..." Ladybug whispered in shock.

"How can you tell?" I looked at her.

"1. He looks normal and 2. He doesn't have any special powers..."

"So he's a terriorist?" I asked.

Ladybug nodded, "Since he has no special abilities we have the advantage."

"But since he has hostages he has the advantage!" I argued.

"He's right bug." Titan grinned, "I am going to kill all these hostages. Unless you give me your miraculouses."

"But we didn't even touch the train!" I crossed my arms.

"Never Titan." Ladybug growled, grabbing her yoyo, "Lucky charm!" Out from the sky a red pistol with black spots fell into ladybugs hands.

"...What? No this is wrong! We're supposed to use our powers for good!" Ladybug stared at the pistol in disbelief.

I bit my lip, looking at the train. On the inside Titan had a woman, her face pressed against the window. He had his gun pressed to the back of her head. "Ladybug we don't have time! Titan-" My sentence got cut short by the sound of a gunshot.


	3. Chapter 2 The Reveal

***Ladybugs POV***

I looked up from the new gun I had in my hands to see another blood splattered window. The bloody sight was horrifying. I refused to shoot this guy but others were dying... I put the spotted gun in my pocket and looked at Chat Noir. "Chat! I'm giving up my miraculous!" I said, barely thinking from all the murder around. All I could think of was that someone dying that I knew...What if Adrien was on this train? What if Adrien was dying and it was all my fault?!

Chat Noir looked at me, his green eyes wide, "M'lady! Please no! We have to keep our identies secret remember?! Plus, I wanna be the one to see who you really are before anybody else." He gave a sly smirk.

"Chat this isn't a time for playing games!" I rolled my eyes with a sigh. He was right though.. Then I came up with a plan. If I could get him away from his victims and pretend to give him my miraculous then Chat and I could just fight him alone. It would be touch but I know we could do it as long as he didn't have a hostage.

"For the sake of privacy can we please do this somewhere alone? I don't want the city to know my truthe identity. It would be shameful." I bit my lip, hoping this plan would work. There were so many flaws with it though. But it was the only one I had. And there wasn't enough time to share it with Chat Noir.

"You really think I'm stupid don't you?" Titan sneered, "I'm not gonna leave my hostages!" He pointed his gun at a boy who looked about five.

"NO!" I screamed but it was too late. The bullet was already in his head. His heart already stopped beating. I failed again. Ladybug failed...

Suddenly Titan smirked, "Fine. We'll meet in private." He looked around and found a teenage girl and put the gun to her head, "Come with me unless you want to die." He gave a sickening grin. I had a super bad feeling about this. This guy was seriously a physco. I never delt with this before. Chat Noir and I were used to Akumas but this guy was a criminal. A full blown criminal.

The girl tensed up as Titan led her off the train. I could see the obvious fear from the girls eyes. She had glasses but one of the lenses had fallen out. I'm guessing from when the attack happened.

"That building over there." He walked into the closest building. It looked like a shop and I feared for the people inside. I slowly followed him and Chat Noir followed me.

Titan entered the building, shot the ceiling and screamed, "EVERYONE OUT! RIGHT NOW!"

I flinched at his tone then flinched again as a person dropped dead from Titans gun. I gasped and Chat Noir held me, "It'll be okay Bugaboo..." He whispered comfortingly, "I gotcha. Kitty won't let anything bad happen to you. It's okay."

I closed my eyes and forced myself not to cry from fear. No. Marinette may cry but Ladybug doesn't.

I looked at Titan with a scowl, "Okay Titan now let her go." I felt a ball of ice form in my stomach as I realized my plan wasn't going to work.

"I will when you give me what I want. You have five seconds or I'll kill her." He snarled.

"Oh whatever." Chat Noir rolled his eyes, "You're bluffing." He said with his sly grin. I could tell he was scared on the inside though.

Titans eyes became enraged and he shot the ceiling, causing the girl to flinch and tears to form in her eyes.

"You still think I'm fucking bluffing?!" He yelled. I jumped, fearful that my plan was not going to work.

Chat Noirs pupils got smaller, "Uh no." I saw his belt tail start to sway nervously and I knew this was not going to end well.

I looked at Chat Noir with apologetic eyes, "I'm sorry Chat. I can't have another die because of me." I took a step towards Titan and closed my eyes. I slowly took off my left earring.

"I'm sorry Tikki..." I said gently as I took off the right one. My costume and mask vanished. I handed Titan the earrings and shook a bit. Now that I was Marinette I could cry. I felt my eyes water and I couldn't bring myself to face Chat. I stared at the ground, hating myself.

A gunshot snapped me out of my thoughts and I looked up, seeing the teenager-now dead-fall over. She hit the ground with a thud and I tensed.

"Titan you promised!" I exclaimed. Another. Another dead because of me. I failed again...

He grabbed me, turned me around to face Chat and held my neck with one hand and put the gun up to my head with the other. I didn't flinch. I just wanted to die. I didn't want Chat to know I was this stupid girl with no special thing about me...

I finally let a few tears fall as I looked at Chats eyes. I could see his eyes widen in surprise.

"Marinette...?" Chat asked in shock. He didn't blink or take his eyes off me. My stomach turned. 'Great. He knows me.. Damn...' I looked down.

"Now hand over your miraculous or I'll kill her." Titan said. I could feel his sick grin behind me.

"Don't do it Chat!" I yelled, "Please! If you give up your miraculous who will defend Paris?!"

Chat looked at me, "I'm sorry Mari... Please don't be disappointed in me..." He took off his ring and handed it to Titan.. I looked at him as he transformed into...

"Adrien...?"


	4. Chapter 3 I'm Not Losing You

***Adriens POV***

I looked at Marinette, preparing to see the worst.

"Adrien...?" She whispered. The disbelief was so obvious.

I nodded then looked at the ground.

Titan pushed Marinette to the ground and put on the earrings.

'Oh shit oh shit!' I thought, 'Once he puts on both of the miraculouses he'll be really freaking powerful!' I grabbed Marinette and ran into a different room. I closed and locked the door and crawled under a desk, "Marinette come here." I said quietly, signaling her to join me.

She crawled under the desk and we both barely fit.

I looked at her. She was so beautiful, "Marinette... I-"

"Adrien we don't have time." She whispered sadly, "We've been fooled. Titan can kill more people now that he has the miraculouses..."

I looked into her eyes and realized she was right. He had so much power, "Kill him." I said numbly I could barely believe the words came out of my mouth.

"Adrien!" Marinette gasped.

"Mari... It's either him or a lot of people... Which do you choose?"

She looked down and pulled the ladybug gun out of her pocket, "I guess you're right... Fine... Let's go..."

She stated to move but then the door slammed open. I pushed her down on me. I looked down at her and blushed. Her face was on my stomach and my legs were around her neck. Her mouth was so close to my-

"Where at you children?" Titan called out, laughing in a crazed manner.

I felt Marinette start to shake and I moved her head up and I looked into her eyes. God I wanted to kiss her. More than ever. We heard Titan walk around a bit in the room before exiting.

"So... About earlier... Wanna hit a movie with me?" I asked, feeling my face grow warmer.

"R-really?" She smiled and all the fear washed from her face. It was amazing. My heart pounded heavily and it sounded like it was gonna lead Titan to us. I saw her mouth move but I didn't hear anything come out of them.

I shook my head, "Sorry can you repeat that?"

"Of course!" She smiled and she rested her head on my chest, closing her eyes.

I wrapped my arms around her and I closed my eyes as well. I found my Ladybug... my love... I wanted to stay there forever but I jumped at the sound of a gunshot and I looked at Marinette. She looked at me, fear refilling her eyes.

"I'm sorry M'lady." I whispered softly. I heard another gunshot and Marinette started shaking.

"Okay here's the plan. I'll be the bait and you shoot him." I said, running a hand through her beautiful blue hair.

"But! You can't be the bait you might get hurt!" Marinettes fear in her eyes got worse.

"I'd rather you do the shooting. You're better with far away weapons and such. And I just found you..." I looked away when I said this part, "I'm not gonna even risk loosing you."

She opened her mouth and put her hand to her chest, tears filling her eyes again.

I smiled weakly, "My dear Mari. Don't cry. It'll all be okay." I gently pushed her off and got out from under the desk. I looked around and grabbed her hand, "It's safe out." I said quietly.

She got out from under the desk and looked around.

"Keep the gun out in case you need it." I told her.

She nodded shakily, taking it out and holding it.

I grabbed her shoulder, "Marinette it will be fine. This will help Paris..."

She nodded again. I wondered why she wasn't talking. Either she was disappointed I was Chat Noir or she was too scared...

I moved my hand from her shoulder to her hand and walked out of the room quietly and carefully, looking all around.

I kept walking at my cat-like pace, looking around. Finally we left the building and I saw about three bodies on the ground. I gripped Marinettes hand tighter and looked around and saw titan with his gun to a boys head. The boy was screaming, sobbing.

"Time for action M'lady. I love you." I winked playfully, let go of her and ran over Titan. He looked different now. He had a black leather suit on with red dots on it. He had a belt-tail and ears. He also had a mask but it was so obvious it was still him, partly because of the gun and partly because he didn't do a good job at hiding his identity. 'Is that what the miraculouses do if you use them for bad...?' I asked myself quietly.

I pulled his belt-tail, knowing it was not gonna hurt him but hard to focus while it was pulled.

Titan looked at me and scowled, "Chat Noir."

I grinned, "Actually my name's Adrien but I do appreciate that you think I'm like him."

Titan put the gun to my head and I froze, my grin completely disappearing, "You know I really hate smart asses like you." He growled.

'Please Marinette don't let him kill me... I just found you...' I closed my eyes and stood straight, preparing for my life to end. I heard a gunshot and after a minute I looked around. All I saw was black. I didn't feel the gun to my head anymore. '...Fuck. I died.'

"Adrien!" I heard Marinette shout. Dammit I was stuck listening to her voice and forever. Torture. Pure torture.

"Adrien open your eyes!" She shouted.

I opened my eyes and I saw Titan dead on the ground.

My first thought was, 'Damn I'm stupid.' My second, 'I'm alive.' But the most important, 'Mari did it!' I turned to her with a big smile. My smile soon vanished though.

She was crying... more like sobbing. I walked over to her and pulled her into a hug. She fell onto me and sobbed again.

"Adrien... Adrien..." She cried silently, "I killed someone..."

*Authors note: Thanks for already reviewing and reading my story I thought this was gonna suck. I also wanna give a shoutout to my editor who you guys should check out animegeek220 she writes amazing fanfics. None of them are Ladybug and Chat Noir though. Yet .-. Anyways thanks and I hope you enjoy!*


	5. Chapter 4 She Is So Beautiful

***Adriens POV***

"Mari..." I bit my lip.

She let out a sob. I felt so terrible. I shouldn't have made her kill a person. I looked down at Titan's body and took the earrings and ring. I put the ring on my finger and lifted her head to put the earrings in her ears.

Marinette stared at the ground.

"I'm gonna go find that boy and be sure everyone's alright." I kissed her softly and her eyes widened in surprise.

I pulled away and ran away from the crowd of people. I looked around and saw nobody was around.

"Plagg! Claws out!" I transformed and ran back to the train. I ran over to the police, "Titan's been killed." I said.

"By who?" The officer asked.

"Some girl who was standing by. Anyways how many people died?" I bit my lip, scared to know the answer.

"Ten."

I froze. So many people died. How could we... No... I. How could I let this happen? I nodded solemnly and walked over to the little boy from before.

"Hey kid did you find your mommy?" I faked a smile. I silently prayed that we have saved this little boys mother. Nobody deserved to loose their mom.

The boy looked at me then pointed at a dead body close by.

My eyes widened and I just stared in disbelief. Ladybug and Chat Noir have never failed this bad before. We aren't expected to win every time but this was too much. So many people died.

"You lied Chat Noir..." The boy whispered.

I felt my body grow cold and I took a step back before running off back to Marinette. She was still standing there, staring down at the concrete. I grabbed her hand, "Come on Mari." I looked at her.

She looked at me with sad eyes.

I bit my lip, "Wrap your arms around me. We're going to my place."

She blushed a bit and frowned, "What about your dad?"

I sent her a sly grin, "He doesn't have to know."

My words made her blush more and I smiled. She was so damn cute. Even when she was sad. She put her arms around me and I jumped to the roof, using my stick. I then put it away and picked her up, jumping from roof to roof till we got to my house. I jumped into my room from the window and transformed back into Adrien. I gently set her down on my bed and locked the door.

"A-Adrien... A-are you trying to...?" She raised her eyebrows.

Now it was my turn to blush, "Oh no!" I laughed awkwardly, "I just... I don't want Natalie or my father to walk in and think we are. I mean like I wouldn't mind it but..." I looked at her face and it was so freaking red. I'm the whole year I've known her, her face was never that red before. Like damn...

"What I meant was I'd be fine with it but we aren't even dating yet!" I chuckled and closed my window.

"Nice kid." Plagg whispered.

"Oh shut it!" I hissed so Marinette wouldn't hear.

"So..." She said quietly, "Yet?" She turned onto her stomach and rested her chin on her hands. She was sooo damnnn cuteee...

I walked over to her and sat next to her, "Marinette Dupain-Cheng. Will you be my girlfriend?"

She smiled widely and I never saw her so happy, "Yes!" She hugged my waist and I chuckled, ruffling her hair.

I laid back and she cuddled up to me. I looked at her and sighed softly, "Hey Mari..."

"Yeah?" She looked up at me.

"I've known you for over a year now... I can tell you need to cry." I turned onto my side and brought her closer to me, "Don't be ashamed to cry in front of me." I whispered.

She looked down and buried her face in my chest.

We laid there like that for a while. She cried, soaking my shirt but I didn't care. I didn't know how to reassure her. I just pet her hair and whispered things like, "I love you." "I gotcha now Mari." After what felt like forever-but was really 20 minutes according to my clock-she pulled away, her face red. Her eyes were puffy and her face was wet. I grabbed her face and kissed her eyes gently. She just smiled and laughed quietly. We laid back down and cuddled again. The sun was starting to set but I didn't want her to go. I never wanted to let her go.

She must have noticed the setting sun because she suddenly shot up and looked at me with wide eyes, "Adrien! I have to go! My parents are probably wondering where I am!" She swung her legs off the side of the bed and I grabbed her wrist.

"Or..." I wasn't a fan of lying but I would much rather lie than spend a second away from Marinette, "Text them that you're spending the night with Alya." I gave her my dashing Chat Noir smile.

She sighed, "Okay... Fine..." I let go of her wrist and she grabbed her phone. She texted her mom and I just watched her. She was so perfect.

I'm so glad it was her and not someone like Chloe or Lila. Marinette was my soulmate. I could feel it. We may only be 16 but I was sure that she belonged with me. I swore then that I was going to protect Marinette and Ladybug forever. No matter what she was the one for me. Nobody would ever hurt her again. I was going to make sure of that.

I looked over at her again then at the stars again. Chat Noir may have failed some people today but Adrien totally scored forever.


	6. Chapter 5 Home

***Marinettes POV***

Morning came sooner than I wanted. I couldn't believe Chat Noir was Adrien... And... He loved me too. I was scared at first that he wouldn't like me for me but for now I just wanted to be in the moment.

I looked over at Adrien who was still sleeping. He was so cute.

My phone went off and I turned away from Adrien with a quiet groan and I grabbed my phone, "Hello?"

"Where the hell are you young lady?!" I heard the angry voice of my mother.

I tensed, "I told you mama... I'm at Alyas..."

"Really? Then can you tell me why when I contacted Alya she said you weren't there?!"

I felt my stomach turn, "Oh... Um... I'll tell you later... I'll be home soon..." I hung up and sighed. This was gonna be a hard one to make up a lie for.

"Mari?" Adrien said tiredly.

I turned to him, "Oh sorry Adrien... I didn't mean to wake you up..." I smiled weakly at him, "I gotta go..." My smile faded before I even finished my sentence.

"What? Why?" Adrien sat up, looking quite sad.

"My mom got ahold of Alya and she told her that I wasn't there..." I looked away.

Adrien looked at me and smirked, "Don't worry. I got an idea." Adrien stood on his bed, "Plagg! Claws out!" He transformed right in front of me. I looked at him, I now realized how sexy Chat Noir was in his costume. His ass was so fine...

"Okay Marinette?" He smiled.

"Sorry what?"

Chat just smiled and rolled his eyes, "You got attacked after school yesterday and I saved you and to be sure you're safe I watched you last night and I want to stay with you for a little while longer." He winked, "Just to keep my princess safe."

I giggled, "Okay but what about your dad?"

"What about him?" Chat Noir jumped off the bed.

"Won't he wonder where you are?" I bit my thumb nail.

"M'lady, I live in a mansion. There are so many rooms I could be in." He smiled charmingly.

"Good point." I laughed and grabbed his hand. He kissed it and for the first time ever, I let him and didn't back away.

He walked over to the window and took my hand with his left hand, with his right hand he took out his stick and jumped to the rooftop.

I held onto him tightly. I put my complete trust in him. If I fell I would surely die because I was not transformed. As he leaped from building to building I stared down at the ground below. My life felt complete… I had Adrien Agreste… my life had everything I wanted…

He suddenly jumped down to the entrance of my bakery, "Ready M'lady?" He smiled.

"Yes." I sighed, "But can you do most of the talking?"

"Relax Purrincess." He smirked, letting go of my hand, "I'll do all of the talking." He walked inside. I slowly followed, feeling scared and nervous.

"Marinette!" My mother scowled, walking over to me, "What are you-"

"Excuse me miss." Chat stood in front of me, "Yesterday after school, Marinette got attacked and I decided to watch her. I didn't feel comfortable sending her home till this morning." Chat smiled slightly.

Mom looked at me with a worried/sad/still angry, "Marinette why didn't you just tell me?"

"I…" I looked down.

"She didn't want you to worry." Chat sighed, "I'm sorry. It was my fault."

Mom looked at him with a slight groan, "Okay fine. You know what's best for Paris and my daughter."

"Yeah I do." His belt-tail wagged, "And she's had a rough night. She needs rest and someone to watch her. Someone dashing and-"

"I get it. You can watch her." My mom sighed and walked over to the couch, sitting down.

I watched, feeling something was up, "Hey mom…" I looked at her. Her face was full of grief and sadness, "Mom what's up..?"

"Nothing. Go rest." She looked at me with a fake smile.

I sighed and I knew she wasn't going to tell me now. Maybe later. I walked up to my room and Chat followed me.

I closed the door and put a box on top of it so nobody could get in. I laid on my bed with a playful smirk, "Come here kitty."

He blushed and turned away, "Claws out." He de-transformed and faced me again with a flirtatious grin, "You need something princess?" He got on top of me.

I blushed, "Adrien..?"

"Come on Mari. We are a thing now. It isn't wrong to do this." He placed a hand on my hip and slowly lifted up my shirt.

My eyes widened I couldn't believe this was happening with Adrien Agreste! I was kinda nervous though… was this really okay? I mean we only been dating for a few hours… By that look in his eyes… It surely couldn't be wrong.. Could it?

His gentle hand grazed my stomach and his hand went a little higher. I grabbed his wrist, "Wait Adrien I'm not ready for this yet…"

"Oh. Shit. Sorry Marinette…" He sat up, his legs around my waist, "I wasn't thinking. I'm so sorry."

"It's fine I'd just rather do something smaller… Like talk or touch other places or… make out…" I muttered the last part, looking away.

"Make out?" He grinned.

"Or talk or whatever." I said quickly, I could feel my face growing warm.

"Well… I always thought you were cute." Adrien smiled, "I just loved Ladybug because she talked to me like I wasn't famous. You treated me like a person. A normal person. That's all I ever wanted… you made me feel like I wasn't Adrien. I… I actually don't like myself Marinette…" he got off me and laid down next to me.

"Why not?" I asked. This was kinda weird… Adrien was pouring his heart and soul to me. His life was so different from mine.

"I've never got to choose anything in my life. Being Chat Noir is the only thing I got to choose in my life. I was forced to be a model. I was forced to not go to school for the longest time… My mother was the only one who cared about me or showed me any concern. And you. You remind me a lot about her you know. As both Ladybug and Marinette." He kissed my lips softly.

I closed my eyes with a smile. I was so happy I was with Adrien. My world was perfect… What could go wrong now?

*Special thanks to Spiked Dragon for telling me when my chapter messed up. I'm sorry if that happens again I'm doing all this on my phone and it isn't that easy... Anyways if that happens again please tell me DX Anyways thanks all of you. Love ya*


	7. Chapter 6 Alone

***Marinettes POV***

"...Thank you Adrien…" I said quietly.

He looked at me and smiled faintly, "You're welcome… But… What for?"

I smiled and looked down, "Opening yourself up to me. I always wanted to know about me and you're letting me see you. The real you. Not the famous model Adrien Agreste but the person on the inside. Basically I'm happy you're letting me see the person in here." I put my hand on his chest and felt his heartbeat.

He smiled, "Of course. I tried opening myself up to you so many times. But-"

"Now before you think I rejected you because I liked Adrien just for his looks I didn't want to get close to anyone else because he was so nice to me. I didn't want to loose him before I got to really know him."

Adrien grabbed my hand and looked into my eyes. He was so beautiful. My body suddenly got warm. His free hand grazed my neck and I got even warmer, feeling a shiver go down my spine. He leaned closer and we were only inches apart. I felt joy mix in with the million other emotions that were burning through my soul. I looked at him and he looked into my eyes before closing his. He leaned incloser and our lips met. I closed my eyes. I never felt so comfortable in my life. His lips were so soft, so amazing. I turned so he was on top of me and he grabbed my hips. I wrapped my arms around his neck and put my hands in his hair. His perfect blonde hair was so soft. It was beautiful. He was beautiful.

After a while he pulled away and breathed heavily.

I looked into his perfect green eyes and smiled.

He chuckled and looked away. I closed my eyes. Then his phone started ringing.

He picked it up, "Hello? Natalie? Um… I'm at the park… No! No! I'll walk home! I enjoy a good walk." He laughed nervously, "Okay I'll be home soon. Sorry." He hung up and looked at me, "I gotta go princess…" He kissed my forehead, "I'll text you sweetie. Plagg, claws out!" He transformed into Chat.

I smiled, "I'll walk you out Kitty." We walked to the roof and he kissed me softly.

I watched as he jumped from roof to roof and he soon disappeared.

I sighed, "I miss you already Adrien…." I stared at the sky for a few moments before remembering how upset my mom seen. I ran downstairs to see my mom still sitting on the couch, "Mom what's going on? A-Chat Noir left so we can talk now."

"Marinette…" She looked at me with a sad face, "Your father…"

I felt my body run cold, "W-What about dad?"

"He left us…" She whispered.

I felt everything go numb and I saw the tears in my mom's eyes.

"No!" I yelled, clenching my fists, "Dad would never leave us! He loves us!"

"Then Marinette explain why he's with some other woman who is pregnant with his child?!" My mom looked at me, her eyes blazing with a cold fire.

I couldn't blame her, "what's gonna happen to the bakery? It's his right?"

"He's giving us three days to move out." She sighed gently.

"Wait… Me too?" I asked softly.

"Yeah… She claims we aren't his family…"

"Not even me?!" I exclaimed, "I'm his daughter! He raised me! I… I… Why?! I'm his fucking child!" I ran up the stairs and slammed my door shut. I sat on my bed and began to cry. Why didn't my father love me? What was wrong with me that I wasn't good enough? Why did he leave me? I started sobbing, "Dad… Why?" I pulled out my phone and texted Adrien, 'My dads making me & my mom move out becausbhe cheated on her.' I let out a sob and threw my phone as I sent the message to him.

My heart hurt. Worse than when I saw Adrien with Chloe or Lila. This physically hurt.

I looked over at my stuff and I saw my scissors. I bit my lip and walked towards them.

"Marinette stop! Don't do that!" Tikki exclaimed, grabbing the scissors.

"Tikki give them back dammit!" I took them from her and pushed her away.

"Marinette you're stronger than that! You don't have to do this!" She covered her mouth with her hands as fear filled her small blue eyes.

"No I'm not. Ladybug might be… But I'm not…" I took the scissors and slashed my right wrist with it. I did it harder than ever before. I wasn't a stranger to cutting. I've been doing it ever since I was 11. It's habit. I stopped for a while. As soon as I met Adrien actually because I didn't want him thinking I was some emo.

I watched as the dark red blood rose from my wrist and I let out a sigh of relief. I would do it again… I could feel it. But I wouldn't do it now.

"Tikki…" I murmured as I grabbed a piece of cloth.

"Yes Marinette…?" She said quietly, not looking at me.

I wrapped it around my bleeding cut tightly, "Start packing… we need to be out of here in three days…"

"Yes Marinette…" She flew off to get some bags.

I opened my closet and grabbed my big black bag that I had for when we traveled. More tears ran down my face as I began putting clothes in it.

"Marinette…" Tikki flew over to my face and dried my tears, "Just because your dad is a scumbag doesn't mean you're alone. I love you. Adrien loves you. Your mom loves you."

"Yes Tikki I understand that but… My dad… he was a huge part of my life. I can't just let that go. It'd even like letting you go." I sniffled and shook my head, "It just hurts… How many dads would give up their own child…? It's not fair!" I let out a sob and I laid on the floor, curled into a ball, "At least with Adrien his mom disappeared! Chloe's mom died! My dad just got up and fucking left!" I didn't cuss much but right now everything was blurred and I was so frustrated. I just said whatever came to my mind with no second thought. I did whatever came to my mind with no second thought. I gritted my teeth and grabbed my scissors again and slashed my left wrist, deeper than the right. I growled as the blood instantly rose and I began getting dizzy.

"Tikki…" I muttered quietly, "I…" I laid down on the edge of my bed, looking. At my wrist… it was kinda bad… My bed began to get stained red and I looked at Tikki, "Tikki…" I said again. Her eyes widened in fear and I saw the corners of my vision go dark. Wait.. No… Tikki… Adrien… Help! I don't want to die!

*Hey guys I'm sorry if I don't update for a while I'm going through some rough times and I actually stopped going to school for a while so yeah... Anyways enjoy the chapter and I'll get the next one to you as soon as possible.*


	8. Chapter 7 A Place To Stay

Adriens POV*

I stared at my ceiling, "Plagg I miss her so much. More than normal."

"You always miss her." Plagg said, taking a bite of Camembert.

"Yeah Plagg but I'm serious this time… She's haunting my thoughts…" I sighed and sat up, looking out the window, "Last night was the best night of my life.

"That's what everyone thinks." Plagg took another bite, "Till they loose their virginity."

"Plagg!" I gasped then smirked, "Are you a virgin?"

"Of course not. But what's it matter to you?" He took a bite.

"Who with?! How?!"

"With Tikki, Ladybugs kwami of course." He blushed slightly.

"What's it like for kwamis?" I asked, finally getting on Plagg's nerves. The tables have turned.

"Well…" He turned away.

"Adrien!" A high pitched voice yelled, "Plagg!!"

I looked over to see…

"Tikki!" Plagg flew over and opened the window.

Tikki fell in and looked at me in fear. Her big blue eyes were wide and she was sweating.

"What's wrong!!" Plagg exclaimed, holding her small head up.

"Marinette… her…"

I grabbed my phone to see a text from Marinette. My eyes widened as I read it, "Her dad left her…?"

"She cut herself!!" Tikki screamed, tears filling her scared eyes, "She passed out! She might die!"

Plagg opened his mouth to speak but I got the first words, "Plagg, CLAWS OUT!!!!" I quickly transformed, grabbed Tikki and ran out of the house.

Paris seemed to fly past me as I leaped from building top to building top. All I could do was keep going. I was so terrified she'd be dead. We just got together. We just started our future together.

"This can't happen.." I heard myself repeating over and over again, "This can't happen!"

I jumped through her window and saw her laying in a pool of blood. Luckily, it wasn't as much as I thought it was, but it was still a lot.

I started freaking out, "Tikki!" I looked at the red kwami, "What do I do?! I can't tell her mom!"

"You must!" Tikki put her little hands in front of her face, "You can't hide her and you can't heal her. You must tell her mom."

I clenched my teeth, "I can't ruin her life.." I looked at Marinette's limp body, seeing blood slip from her wrists. I closed my eyes before yelling, "MRS. CHENG!!!" I meant to open the door leading to the downstairs but I ended up ripping it off completely.

Mrs. Cheng looked up at me, "Chat Noir? Marinette said you left."

"She did but… Oh dammit get up here! She's hurt!" I ran back over to her and picked her up from the bed.

By then Mrs. Cheng was up there, looking at us, "Oh God… My baby!" She ran downstairs.

"Marinette…" I whispered, "Come on… Wake up… Dammit why now?" I whispered.

"She's been doing it for four years.." Tikki said quietly, opening my pocket and sliding in, "She stopped the day you gave her the umbrella. She loved you and wanted to be her best for you."

"She's already perfect." I clenched my teeth, sniffling as tears ran down my face, "She's amazing… Why doesn't she see that I love her..?!"

"She didn't do this because of you Adrien." Tikki said softly.

"It's her damn father's fault!" I yelled.

"Adrien…" Tikki looked away.

"I'll take her to the hospital." I sighed. I jumped out of the window and got to the hospital as quickly as I could.

Once I got there I handed her to a nurse and told her that Marinette's mom would be there soon.

As I watched her get taken away from me I noticed the nurse was concerned but not worried. She was going to be okay.

Fifteen minutes later, her mom showed up, obviously heartbroken.

"She'll be fine, Mrs. Cheng." I told her.

"Thank you Chat Noir." She took out a tissue and wiped her eyes, "I don't think I've told you but my husband's leaving me and Marinette for another woman." She tried to hold her tears back.

I looked down then looked up at her, "Do you and Marinette need a place to stay?"

She nodded, unable to speak.

"Well… I have a friend who has plenty of spare rooms. May I talk to him about it?" I grabbed my belt tail nervously.

She looked at me, "You'd really do that for me?"

I nodded, "You and your daughter are good people. You don't deserve this BS. Neither does Marinette. She's beautiful and smart and way too young for this kind of torture."

She nodded, starting to cry heavily again.

I patted her back gently, "I'll help you. Just sit tight for a while…" I ran out of the hospital. I ran back home, silently begging my dad to be decent for once and let us help Marinette and her mom.

I jumped into my window, "Plagg claws out!"

Plagg flew out of the ring and laid on the desk, "Whew. I'm so tired. Adrien do you have-"

"Sorry Plagg later." I ran out of my room, "Dad? Dad! DAD?!"

"What the hell Adrien?" He growled, walking out of a room.

"Dad you gotta help me… My friend Marinette… She's getting kicked out of her house in two days.."

He raised his eyebrows, "So?"

"So?!" My jaw dropped in disbelief, "Dad we have more than enough rooms and… I like her alot." I blushed slightly.

"And you want her and her mom to live with us."

"Yes Dad!" I clenched my fists, "And mom would want you to do it as well because she never turned down a helpless person because she was good unlike you!" I stared at the floor, wanting to cry but refusing to. If he saw me cry… That wouldn't be good.

It was silent for many long moments then he said, "Fine."

I looked up at him, "What?"

"Fine." He repeated, "But if you get her pregnant or something extreme happens they're out."

I felt myself smile widely and I hugged him for the first time in about two years, "Thank you so much Dad." I ran back into my room.

Plagg looked at me, "Okay now that that's settled can I eat now?" He complained.

I chuckled, "Here." I gave him a piece of camembert, "But you have to make it fast. We need to tell Ms. Cheng that her and Marinette can stay here."

Plagg nodded and began to eat his cheese.

 _*Hey guys I'm sorry for not posting in forever. My life has been pretty bad actually. My cousin died and I was lowkey being mentally abused by one of my moms friends and a bunch of other stuff happened but I'm hoping to post more than usual. Thanks for reading my story.*_


	9. Chapter 8 Moving

*Adriens POV*

I watched Marinette sleep in her bed. I haven't seen her awake since I was at her house before she cut herself. Tikki was telling me everything about Marinette hurting herself. It killed me inside. Apparently depression hit her when she was 11 and she hurt herself since. I stopped her till now.

I sighed, "Mari…"

Earlier I told Ms. Cheng that they could stay at Adrien's place as Chat. Then I came over as Adrien to confirm it. Ms. Cheng was moving stuff as I watched Marinette.

Marinette began to have tears roll down her face as she moved around slightly.

I went to touch her face but Tikki grabbed my hand and pushed me away, "No Adrien… Touching her makes it worse. She's gotta wake herself up…"

I glared at Tikki, "Listen I just want to help her!" I snapped, standing up.

Plagg crossed his arms at me, "Kid she's just trying to help you with Marinette!"

I looked away, "I just don't understand why I can't help her by myself!"

"Adrien…" Marinette whispered quietly.

I looked back at her and held her hand, "Hey Princess." I kissed her hand. I looked up at her. She was blushing and smiling faintly. But at the same time she looked so miserable. Her eyes were a little red, puffy. She had dark circles under her eyes. Her shoulders slouched. Her arms were scared and cut.

I turned her hand over to reveal her wrists. I kissed them gently, forcing myself not to tear up.

"What are you doing?" Marinette asked quietly.

"Helping them heal faster." I smiled.

Marinette sniffed and looked away, "Adrien…."

"I love you Marinette."

"I'm sorry Adrien.." She began to cry, "I don't know what's wrong with me…"

"Oh Mari.. Nothing is wrong with you." I whispered, moving her hair behind her ears.

"I'm not normal…" She said.

"That's not a bad thing." I smiled.

"Adrien." She sighed deeply. Everything was silent for a minute. Then she spoke again, "Adrien.. I have mental problems." She looked up at me sadly.

I bit my lip but didn't say anything.

"I… I have depression, severe anxiety, social anxiety and I…"

"Hey." I grabbed her hand, "You don't have to tell me everything right away. We're still new to dating each other. Everything can come out in time. If you want to tell me now you can. But if you don't want to tell me then you can wait." I kissed her wrist with a smile.

"...Thank you Adrien." She breathed softly. We sat in a comfortable silence before her mom got home.

"Marinette?? Adrien?" she called.

"You can stay here. I'll move your things." I smiled and went downstairs.

"How is she?" Ms. Cheng asked quietly.

"She's… Coping. She's awake. But I wanna move her stuff so she doesn't strain herself…." I blushed slightly.

She nodded, "You're a sweet boy Adrien. I can see why Marinette talks about you all the time."

I picked up a box and carried it out to her car. She followed me with another box. Tomorrow was the last day to move and I planned on getting a truck tomorrow to get everything else out. Her dad hasn't shown up yet which was a good thing.

"Wait Marinette talks about me all the time?!" I asked with a big grin and a bright blush covering my cheeks.

Ms. Cheng chuckled, "Yeah."

"But I only asked her out two days ago!" I chuckled and put my box down. I couldn't help but blush a bit more.

"Adrien." She said softly, "Promise me something."

"Anything Ms. Cheng." I said biting my lip.

"...Use condoms."

"Wh-what?!" I almost screamed before coughing, "I'm not like that Ms. Cheng."

"Oh my bad." She said, putting her box down, "I thought you were an atheist."

I bit my tongue and forced myself not to say something rude, "I am ma'am. But not all atheists are sex crazed teens." We began walking back inside.

"Well.. I know so many boys your age getting girls pregnant." She sighed, "I don't think Marinette could cope with that kind of stress."

"I won't do anything like that." I growled slightly, tempted to bang Marinette just for the sole purpose of pissing her mom off. But I wouldn't do that. I was a good child. I was raised right. Even if I wasn't Christian.

When we got inside I saw Marinette packing up boxes. She was talking to herself-or Tikki. I couldn't honestly tell.

"Sweetie don't strain yourself." Ms. Cheng sighed.

I ran over, "Yeah. You should be resting."

Marinette gave me a cold look and I felt shivers go down my spine. I couldn't help but smile though. She was so cute.

"I want to help." She argued, "You guys won't let me lift boxes so can't I at least pack them? We have only 35 hours left!"

"No. You chose to hurt yourself so your punishment is having to stay put." Ms. Cheng grabbed the box and left.

I looked at Marinette who looked hurt.

I grabbed her hand and whispered in her ear, "I won't tell if you put stuff in the boxes."

She looked at me with a small smile then looked away, "I should just go to bed.."

I felt a stab in my heart, "Mari…"

"I love you Adrien. I'll see you tomorrow." She went upstairs slowly.

I bit my lip.

Plagg came out of my shirt with a small chuckle.

I felt my face get red, "What's so fucking funny?!" I hissed.

"Oh nothing." Plagg smirked, "It's just usually the Ladybugs are happy and when they get with the Chats they make the Chats happy. But you're unhappy and since you found out who Ladybug is you both have been unhappy and you both have had pretty shitty luck."

I went to snap before thinking, "You mean all the Ladybugs and Chats before us all ended up together?"

"That or they were siblings." He shrugged, "Either way the Ladybug gave the Chat Noir good luck."

I stared up at Maris door, "Am I bringing her bad luck…?"


	10. Chapter 9 Stress

***Adriens POV***

I let out a sigh as we waited for the truck to get arrive. I showed Mari around the house and she was in awe. Her room was next to mine. It was pretty empty at the moment though. All she had in there was a desk and three boxes of clothes. I couldn't stop thinking about what Plagg said yesterday, no matter how hard I tried pushing the thought in the back of my mind. I looked at Marinette. She wore a long sleeved gray sweater even and black shorts. I noticed she changed her style since…

Nathalie walked over to us, "The truck should be here in two minutes Adrien."

"Thanks Nathalie." I smiled, "This is Marinette. My girlfriend. The one who will be staying with us."

"Ah." Nathalie said, giving Marinette slightly disapproving eyes, "I didn't know she was your girlfriend."

Marinette looked down at her feet.

"Yes Nathalie. Father knew and said it was okay." I was seriously getting pissed off at people.

"Yeah Miss." Marinette spoke up, "Plus I'm not like that. I'm actually a virgin…"

"I'm a virgin too!" I exclaimed at her.

She giggled, "Sorry Adrien. I wasn't implying that you weren't."

I smiled weakly, "Yeah sure." I crossed my arms playfully.

Suddenly Marinette's phone went off. It was playing "Cheap Thrills" by Sia. She blushed and answered, "Hey… Yeah I know I was.. busy…"

Nathalie walked away as I looked at Marinette with my eyebrow raised. I wondered who she was talking to.

"I'm fine. I swear." She giggled slightly.

I shrugged, 'She must be talking to Alya.'

"I'm gonna help the truck people baby." I whispered.

She looked at me and nodded.

I ran towards the front door.

"Why are you so trusting?" Plagg asked.

"What are you talking about?" I frowned.

"She could be talking to some boy." Plagg blinked innocently.

"Ah no she wouldn't." I scoffed, "And even if she did it'll be Nino or someone."

"Yeah I'll see you at school on Monday." Marinette said from the stairs.

I glared at Plagg and leaned a bit in her direction.

"Bye Nathaniel." She smiled and hung up.

I growled, 'That bastard is trying to steal my girl.' I thought. Nathaniel and I weren't enemies but we weren't close friends. We weren't friends at all now that I remembered he had a crush on my Marinette.

Plagg chuckled in my ear, "Told you."

I growled. Today was so stressful. This week had been too stressful. Titan, then Marinette, then her dad, then the move.. I groaned, "I need a smoke Plagg."

Plagg frowned, "Adrien you were doing so well. I'm sorry I teased you about Marinette. You know she won't be happy when she finds you smoking weed-"

"Plagg come on." I went into my room.

Marinette watched me go.

I closed my door and walked over to my dresser. I opened it and reached in the back. I pulled out a green stash.

I opened it and got out a piece of paper and put the marijuana on the paper and rolled it up. I lit it up and put it to my lips. I relaxed instantly and sat down.

Plagg began coughing once the smoke began to fill the room, "Adrien!"

I could barely hear him though. Some colors blurred into my vision and I smiled.

"Adrien Agrest!" I heard a banging on my door. I instantly threw the joint to Plagg and grabbed the perfume. I sprayed a bit before running to the door. Plagg had disposed of the joint.

"Who is it?" I asked through the door.

"It's Marinette!"

"I'm mastu-" I stopped my usual response and opened the door with a sly Chat grin, "Hellooooooo Mari."

She looked pissed, "Why is it smokey out here?"

I silently prayed she either smoked or didn't know what weed was, "My father smokes." I responded, which wasn't a lie.

"Why does your room smell like….. perfume...?" She frowned.

"It always smells like this. Didn't you smell it earlier?" I felt nervous.

"Yeah.." She admitted, "It smells stronger now though. And wait! Your eyes are red!"

I gulped, "I… I really miss my mom… You know… I cry a lot." This was the only lie. Yes I missed my mom but I only cried twice since she died.

"Oh I'm sorry Adrien." She looked down.

I sighed, "It's fine. Wanna come lay down?"

She nodded slightly and came in.

Tikki flew out of her hair and over to Plagg.

Marinette sat on the bed, "Does your dad smoke in the house? I have really bad asthma." She bit her lip.

"Yeah. He does. I'll keep you away from it though." I looked at her and blinked slowly, thinking. I knew practically nothing about her, "Marinette. Let's play 20 questions." I said.

"How do you play?" She asked.

I frowned. I was hoping she knew how, "Um…." I blushed in embarrassment, "I was hoping you knew how."

"I think you ask each other 20 questions and you see how many answers you have in common…?" Marinette shrugged and laughed.

Tikki flew towards us, "Actually you-"

"Shh…" Plagg covered her mouth, "Let them figure it out." He took her onto the couch.

Marinette smiled, "Okay.. Favorite color."

"Red." I answered quickly without any hesitation.

She chuckled, "Cause of ladybug?"

I blushed, "What's yours?"

Now it was her turn to blush, "Yellow.. Because of your hair."

I chuckled and ran a hand through my hair, "It is perfect isn't it?"

She nodded, "Your turn."

"Hmm… What is the name of your first girlfriend?" She raised her eyebrows.

I groaned, "Makita."

"How long?"

I hesitated, "Four years…?"

Marinette's jaw dropped, "Bro how old were you?"

I chuckled, "10 till 14."

"Damn." She laid back, "I dated a guy named Koran for four _months._ "

"What happened?" I asked laying next to her. This stopped being 20 questions and turned into 'Let's Talk About Life' fast.

"Cheated on me with Chloe." She scowled, "I told him I didn't want to have sex because we were only thirteen. So he went and fucked her." She sighed, "For two whole months he was seeing her on the side."

I blinked, "Wow, I didn't know Chloe was like that."

"I know she's like your oldest friend but she's a bitch. I hate her!" Marinette hissed.

I couldn't believe this hatred I saw, "It's okay Mari. I'm not a cheater.."

"It's not just that. I trusted him and her and…..." She sighed, "I'm over it but at the same time it hurts." She looked over at me, her beautiful blue eyes sad, "Am I being stupid?"

I smiled weakly and hugged her, "Never."


	11. Chapter 10 Koran

***Marinettes POV***

I sat in Adrien's limo nervously. We were about to make our first public appearance as a couple. The car stopped and Adrien stepped out confidently. I followed him and looked at the school. Everyone looked over at us. I felt my face turn red and I gulped nervously. Suddenly I felt some soft skin touch my hand.

I looked down and saw Adrien holding my hand. I looked at him with a small blush forming on my face, "It's okay." He whispered.

I nodded and looked ahead. There were so many people. There was Nino and Alya, smiling at us. Nathaniel was staring at us. Juleka and Rose were talking but stopped to wave at us. Ivan and Mylène were holding hands and smiling at us. Max was reading and Alix was just grinning happily at us. Chloe, Sabrina, Kim, and Lila were scowling at me. I felt really nervous. Adrien began walking inside.

Alya ran over and grabbed me, "I'll be stealing your…"

"Girlfriend." Adrien finished. He smiled and went to Nino.

"Girl!" She exclaimed, "When did this happen?!"

I smiled weakly, "Friday after school.."

"Why didn't you tell me? Why is he picking you up? You live closer than he does... I wanna know all the details! Have you guys had sex yet? I bet he's really good in bed. Is he really good in bed…."

I heard her voice disappear as she mentioned the picking up part. I haven't told anyone about my parents yet. I didn't want to tell them. I wanted to run and hide and go home. But I didn't really have a home anymore… Did I? I felt a hand touch my wrist and I snapped back into reality. Nino and Alya were there now. They were looking worried. Adrien was holding my wrist. My face felt wet.

"Marinette.. You okay?" Alya asked.

I smiled quickly, "Yeah why?"

"You're crying dude.." Nino said.

"Ah stupid oxygen." I laughed nervously, "It always gets in my eyes."

Alya crossed her arms.

I sniffed, "My um mom and dad separated." I forced another smile, "My dad doesn't want me anymore."

Alya hugged me, "Oh girl no."

I nodded, "He knocked some bitch up and she doesn't want me in his life."

Nino stared at Adrien and all he did was nod.

"This is bullshit." I heard a familiar voice come the side of the school, "I don't see why mom had to go find a new man and move in with him."

"The bakery's going to be successful." A girl said, "So we gotta live there. And to live there we gotta go to school here."

I looked past Adrien and I felt my heart sink, "Koran?"

A tall, black haired boy with brown eyes looked at me. I could tell it was Koran by the eyes. Those dark eyes, now covered by his dark hair. He had Ivans build but was taller. Beside him was a girl with black hair and blue eyes. She looked like me a bit. Her hairstyle was similar to Julekas but she didn't have any bangs. There was another boy, just like Koran but taller. He had black hair and brown eyes too. He had a buzzcut. The last girl was tiny. She had blonde hair and blue eyes.

I felt Adrien tighten his grip around me. I gently pushed him off and went toward Koran, "What the hell are you doing here?!"

Koran smirked, "My mom started dating this new guy. Got pregnant with his kid and everything. So we moved in with him. He lives right there."

I felt cold chills run down my back as he pointed to the bakery, "Papa…?"

Koran looked at me and chuckled, "What?"

"That's impossible!" I almost screamed. I felt weak, "My papa lives there not you!"

"Is your papa named Tom Dupain?" The other boy asked.

"He said he didn't have any kids." The dark haired girl said.

"But I am his kid!" I was on the verge of tears...again.

Koran ran a hand through his hair, "Marinette Dupain-Cheng… I remember now."

I looked at my feet, shaking.

"How about this Mari?" Koran took a step towards me, "If you sleep with me-"

"Not happening." Adrien stood in between us.

The two girls blushed terribly.

"Aren't you Adrien Agreste?" The blonde one squeaked.

The older girl smacked her sister's(?) back and hissed something.

Adrien smiled warmly at the underclassmen, "Why yes I am. And I'm sorry. You're Koran?" His gaze went to my ex, "And I really don't appreciate you talking to my girlfriend like that." His stare was cold.

Koran smirked, "I don't need your permission."

I felt chills run down my back. I didn't tell Adrien everything about Koran..

Adrien's pupils slitted and he stood a little taller, "You-"

The bell rang.

I turned around and grabbed Adrien's hand, "Come on Adrien… It's time for class."

Adrien clenched his teeth, "You better stay away from me and my girlfriend."

Koran shrugged.

We quickly walked to class but I noticed Koran was following us.. Adrien noticed too.

He spun around, "What the fuck do you want?!"

Koran laughed, "Nothing I'm just going to class."

"Bullshit this is our class there is no way-"

Adrien got caught off by Ms. Bustier, "Koran Lorain."

Koran smirked, "That's me."

Ms. Bustier led him inside.

Adrien gripped my hand and I bit my lip, "Adrien.. That's my hand…"

Adrien loosened his grip, "I'm sorry."

I smiled weakly and went inside.

Since it was junior year we had somewhat different seats. It went Adrien, Alix, Alya and Chloe in the first row. Ivan, Juleka, Kim and Lila in the second row. Me, Max, Mylène and Nathaniel in the third row. Then Nino, Rose and Sabrina in the last. I figured Koran was going to sit next to Sabrina but Ms. Bustier had to open her mouth.

"Do you have any friends here Koran?"

Koran looked at Adrien then at me, "Why yes ma'am. My best friend is actually attending this school."

I could see Adrien tapping his fingers in a pissed off manner.

"Marinette Dupain-Cheng." He grinned at Adrien. I heard a scoff but it actually came from Nathaniel.

"Oh." Ms. Bustier smiled slightly, "Well you can sit next to her but if you two start talking during class I'll have to move you."

Koran looked at me, "Don't worry. Marinette knows to not say a word when someone tells her to be quiet."

I could feel my heart pounding and I remembered our camping trip three years ago. I forced the awful memory away as Ms. Bustier moved Max next to Sabrina.

Chloe scoffed, "Seriously Koran? I thought you were over her."

Koran gave Chloe a look that I couldn't see but judging by Alya and Chloe's faces it wasn't good. Koran sat next to me and I could feel myself tense up. My hands began to sweat awfully. They always did when I got nervous.

Ms. Bustier started the class and Koran began to whisper to me, putting his hands in front of his face, making it look like he was concentrating.

"How long have you been dating the model?" He asked silently.

I didn't reply.

After a minute he grabbed my thigh, keeping one hand in front of his face.

I silently screamed for Adrien to save me but I was afraid of Koran. Seriously afraid.

"How long?" He whispered with a more chilled tone to it.

I closed my eyes, "Friday…"

He didn't move his hand off me, "I want you to sit with me at lunch. And not a word of this to blondie." He moved his hand and took notes.

I started freaking out on the inside. Back when we were 13 he almost had his way with me. Would he do it now..?


End file.
